Generally, conventional seats for vehicles can be divided into two general groups, seats for a motor-car and seats for a bus. In the case of a seat for a motor-car, the seat back thereof can not be shifted although the seat bottom can slide on the floor of the car. In the case of a seat for a bus, the seat back can be shifted forwards and backwards and the seat bottom can slide on the floor of the bus.
Because the seat back of the motor-car is unable to be shifted forwards and backwards these seats do not enjoy great versatility. Indeed, due to the sliding of the seat bottom, a mat on the floor of the car can be damaged by the bottom surface of the seat bottom also, associated mechanical elements can be easily worn due to the friction generated between the seat bottom and the floor of the car. In contrast, bus seats do enjoy some versatility due to their construction. However, these seats are not entirely satisfactory from a comfort standpoint. Due to their construction, the fact that the seat bottom maintains a constant angle to the floor of the bus makes the seats uncomfortable. There are also problems of the damage of the mat of the floor of the bus due to the sliding seat as well as wearing of the mechanical parts as discussed in the case of the automobile.
There is therefore a need for an improved seat for an automobile.